Creek (Tweek x Craig)
by TootTootMcBumbleSnazzle
Summary: Craig finally has the courage to make a move on Tweek. Luckily, Tweek loves him back and they become a couple. (IDK just love this OTP) Rated M for Mature (Because of cussing and a sex scene)
1. Chapter 1

It all started on Friday. I was finally going to ask out my crush. Tweek had been my crush for around five years. I was in fourth grade when I started liking him. I'm in ninth now. Tweek had always had my back, no matter what. He was an adorable over-caffeinated spaz... My over-caffeinated spaz~

I put my stuff in my messy locker and ran to the bus. I normally sat in the back with Clyde, but today, I sat with Tweek. Tweek was twitching a lot today, but when I sat down beside him, he calmed a bit. That's kind of odd...

"Hey Tweek, can I come over to your house tonight? Ruby's been bumming me out all week. She's being a bratty asshole," I told the blonde.

"I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind if you came over, nngh, but you need to help me with the shop," Tweek replied.

Most thought Tweek's twitching was annoying and made it hard to talk to him properly, but I think it is adorable as fuck. Once, Cartman told him that his twitches make him look like he has a dildo up is ass, so I punched him straight in the jaw. **Nobody** fucks with my Tweekers.

I let my thoughts fog up my mind until the bus came to a stop at Tweek's house. His parents were at the coffee shop working so we were both home alone. That'll make my plan easier.

"Let me show you around, Craig," Tweek said as his left eye twitched. (So fucking cute!)

He showed me the where the kitchen, bathroom, living room, and rooms are. He then lead me to his room and told me about the supposed  
"underpants gnomes."

"The gnomes-AGH!-they come into my room at night and steal all of my underpants-GAH!" Tweek explained with his cute twitches.  
"What if one of them tries to-AGH!-take the underwear that I'm wearing to sleep or something! AHHH!"

I then remembered the plan and popped some mints into my mouth while he wasn't looking.

"Tell me about these gnomes again, Tweekers?" I said with a smirk.

"Since when do you call me Tweekers?" he said with a confused expression.

"Since today," I said with an even larger smirk.

"Anyway, they're gnomes who try to-AGH!" Tweek said as I planted a kiss on his lips.

Tweek blushed like crazy and asked if it was a dare.

"No..." I said, blushing a light pink.

"GAH! Do you-AGH!- like me or something?" he asked with curiosity showing in his light blue orbs.

"Maybe..." I said as I planted another kiss on his lips.

This time, I licked his bottom lip, asking for an entrance. He denied so I squeezed his hand a bit and snaked my way in when he gasped. I explored his mouth with my tongue as he started to kiss back. His mouth tasted like coffee, go figure. We totally forgot about breathing, so we reluctantly parted for air.

"I-I like you too-AGH!- Craig," Tweek said.

"Your twitches are so adorable, Tweekers!" I replied as he started blushing like he was going mad.

"I love you Craig."

"I love you too, Tweekers."

Then we played on his PS4 the rest of the day until we were tired and went to sleep, cuddling. He's so damn cute.


	2. Chapter 2

"GAH-So does this mean we're dating?" Tweek asked with a blush.

"What do you think, Tweekers?" Craig asked with sarcasm showing in his voice.

"I think you're adorable," Tweek said, blushing uncontrollably.

Craig started blushing too. He then cupped Tweek's cheeks and kissed his lips again. This time Tweek was the one requesting an entrance. They fell into a deep passionate kiss until they needed air.

"I think you're even more adorable" Craig said, staring into Tweek's sky blue eyes.

Tweek blushed even more at this. (If that's even possible!) Craig liked it when Tweek blushed. He thought his every little movement was so fucking kawaii. Craig then realized the time on his watch.

"OH SHIT!" Craig said. "IT'S 7:23!"

"OH JESUS!" Tweek said. "WE NEED TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL! AGH! IT'S TOO MUCH PRESSURE!"

Craig got dressed quickly as he handed Tweek his own clothes. Then they ran to the bus stop.

"Well, if it isn't the two gay FAGS!" Cartman said.

"Shut your fucking mouth, Cartman!" Craig said, as he, of course, flipped him off.

"Y-yeah, fuck you!" Tweek said.

"Daww, you're so adorable when you cuss!" Craig whispered as he kissed him on the cheek.

"Craaaig..." Tweek said as his cheeks lit up like fireworks.

Then bus R-1 pulled up. Craig picked up Tweek and carried him to a seat in the very back of the bus, Clyde and Token on the other side of them. He cradled Tweek in his arms like a baby as he admired how fucking adorable he is.

"So you really _are_ dating?!" Clyde said with a smile.

"Who told you?" Craig said with a bit of anger in his voice as Tweek stared up at Craig.

"I dunno... just Wendy and Bebe.." the brunette replied.

Craig turned back to Tweek and planted a passionate kiss on his lips. Tweek wrapped his arms around Craig's neck as Craig held Tweek closer to him protectively, as if a pack of wolves were about to eat him. They got into an intense makeout session until the bitchy bus driver shouted at them.

 _Oh shit..._ Craig thought.

"HEY YOU DUMBASS KIDS! NO KISSING ON THE BUS!"

Tweek blushed at this and almost cried. When they got off the bus they both got a detention slip.

 _Just GREAT. Now Tweekers has detention as well!_ Craig thought with an angry look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3 SMUT WARNING!

After serving their detention sentence, Tweek and Craig go to Tweek's house since his family is away at the shop.

"Craig?" Tweek said, trying to get his attention.

"Yes, Tweekers? Craig replied.

"Can you get that book off the shelf, it's an album from 4th grade. GAH! It's high up there but I think you can reach it since you're tall," He said.

"Can do," Craig said.

As he was reaching for it, he fell. When he looked where he fell he seen a zipper and immediately started blushing; he had fallen right where Tweek's manhood was! As he pulled away he seen Tweek had gotten a bit stiff. Tweek started blushing and covered it up with a pillow.

"GAH-CRAIG-AGHH-I-I DIDN'T MEAN TO-I'M SO SOR-" Tweek was cut off by a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Need help with that?" Craig said as he pointed at it with a smirk.

"Wh-What do you mean by 'need help with that- C-Craig?" Tweek said with a confused look.

"I'll show you..." Craig said as he unzipped Tweek's pants and pulled them off.

He took off his own pants too. He then pulled off Tweek's boxers, then his own.

"GAH-C-Craig, WH-WHAT'RE YOU-" Tweek said until his freaking out was muffled by yet another passionate french kiss.

"I'm 'helping', remember?" Craig said with a wink as he licked the tip of Tweek's head before taking the whole thing into his mouth.

Craig began to bob his head up and down.

"C-Craaaig..." Tweek moaned.

Craig began to quicken his pace until Tweek couldn't take it anymore. Tweek put his hands on Craig's head and gently pushed his head down more. The room was then filled with the beautiful moans of Tweek. Tweek realized he couldn't take it anymore and came into Craig's mouth. Craig swallowed every last bit of it.

"It's my turn now..." Craig said with a smirk.

"I can't do blowjo-" Tweek was interrupted with Craig putting his finger over his lips.

"It's not a blowjob, you're losing your virginity..." Craig said with a smirk.

"C-Craaiiiig, I-I'm nervous..." Tweek said.

"Shh," Craig said as he started to kiss Tweek's neck.

Craig then got a bottle of lube out of his bag and stuck two fingers in it. Then he inserted one finger into Tweek.

"Craig, it hurts..." Tweek whined.

"Damn, you're tight!" Craig said as he added a second finger.

"It doesn't hurt much anymore..." Tweek said after a while.

Craig added a third finger and moved it around until he thought he was ready. He grabbed a condom from his bag and slipped it onto his manhood.

"Ready, Tweekers~" Craig purred/asked.

Tweek nodded his head as Craig slid into him. Craig could see the tears forming in his eyes so he waited for Tweek to adjust to his size. (Cause Craig was big af) Tweek nodded for him to move after about two minutes. Craig started out slowly pushing into him.

"Craig, c-can y-you go any f-faster?" Tweek asked, trying not to moan too much.

Craig did as told and moved at a faster pace. Tweek's moans filled the room yet again.

"T-Tweekers, oh God you feel so good..." Craig moaned. "I-I'm close, T-Tweek..."

"M-Me too..."

Then Craig finished as his load filled the condom. Unfortunate for Tweek, the rubber tore a bit.

"S-Sorry Tweekers..." Craig said as he pulled out of him quickly and disposed of the condom.

After they got dressed, Tweek and Craig watched Red Racer until it was 9:00PM.

"Craig..." Tweek said.

"Yes?"

"It still hurrrts..."

Craig giggled like a schoolgirl at this.

"I told you that you needed more stretching."

Then Tweek snuggled up beside Craig and cuddled until they fell asleep.


End file.
